


Memorial Grounds

by aRiot



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: #31DaysOfApex, Angst, Childhood Memories, Dropship Shenanigans, Flirting, Guilt, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aRiot/pseuds/aRiot
Summary: Fic Collection of varying degrees as I'm participating in 31 Days of Apex for the month of July!
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliot Witt/Bloodhound
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Lifeline
> 
> Thanks to my good friend, [Nix](https://fyeahnix.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this. Enjoy!

Ajay almost regretted meeting him. 

After all, he did use her status as a means for gaining his brand new prosthetics. Ajay could’ve completely cut him off. 

But the memories of their younger days hit her full force one night.

A bright-eyed young boy. About nine years old. Running across the grassy field with no care in the world. He had deep green eyes, a missing tooth, and rambled in Spanish whenever he was excited about something. 

“¡Vamos, Chica! I’ll race ya to the other side!”

“Really? Yuh to fast for me, Octavio!”

They became associated through their families businesses, quickly becoming friends.

Despite coming from the privilege of a rich family, high school became a boring blur of gossip, unnecessary rules, and inconsistent fun. Ajay navigated the constricting weight of her private school, passing her classes with ease, but other classmates were swift to judge her outward appearance. She explored a certain style she once saw; Crop tops, high waisted faded jeans, silver chains attached to her belts, and dyed her hair every month. Her peers reduced it to the “Grunge Look”. While Octavio contrasted his best friend with his plaid long sleeves, big overshirts with corporate fashion logos, and brand name shoes that looked to come from another planet. They simply labeled that as “Hypebeast" as much as he disliked the name for his style.

It was an infuriating time yet became bearable with Octavio’s words of “wisdom” and rebel personality. 

The two engaged in reckless activities, as all teenagers did. Trespassing abandoned buildings, leaving their homes without warning, and the very occasional run-in with the Olympus Officials. 

Despite it all, Ajay still had goals. She had desires to travel the world, to meet new people. 

There was a feeling that she never got past - the feeling of her being held back. 

She blamed her parents often. Ajay wished she caught it sooner. Wished she didn’t become so careless during high school, and never really saw what her parents truly were. 

Ajay left immediately after finding out. She never wanted to associate with them again. That looming feeling of betrayal followed her everywhere. 

He made an effort to help as best he could. 

It wasn’t enough. He, too, soon became a part of a list of people she’d rather never see again. 

The incident of him blowing off his legs became notorious across Psamathe. The legendary headlines everywhere, “ _ **Son of Silva Pharmaceuticals President in Horrendous Accident!**_ ” 

Yet, he turned to her aid.

“I’ll be risking everything for doing it this way, yuh hear, Silva?”

“Ay, Che. We’ve known each other for years now. Liven up a little! Nothing will happen. Swear on it.”

She got him his new prosthetics. He ran off with no goodbye. They exchanged texts before she blocked him. 

Ajay still thinks back if she never visited him. 

If she never aided him. 

If she never  _ met  _ him.

But fate has a twisted way of bringing them together again. 

Ajay sighed, pushing herself away from her work desk, and shuffled to the monitor that broadcasted the games. 

There he was. In an Apex Game. She narrowed her eyes as she watched him throw down a bright green launch pad, before running into it, bringing him up 15 feet into the air, yelling out some unfamiliar Spanish phrase. 

She shut off the screen. 

Were her decisions ever for her own?

For her own benefit?

Or for the sake of someone else’s life?

  
  
  
  



	2. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage should be more careful when it comes to entering someone else's quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Mirage
> 
> Once again, thanks to Nix for beta'ing this! 
> 
> The only reason I converted to this ship was thanks to Kikoki's [really cute art](https://twitter.com/kikokiie/status/1270875497459826691?s=20) of these three. Im a sucker for poly OKKKK
> 
> also i added some Portuguese to loba's dialogue a bit so sorry if im inaccurate or off! enjoy !! 
> 
> Jay made fanart for this! Check it out [here!](https://twitter.com/kikokiie/status/1280630211709669376?s=20%20rel=)

“Hound- hmm- where is- aw shoot.”

Mirage is muttering to himself, marching towards the dropship. The games are beginning soon and he just needed to talk with his teammates about plans, strategies. Potential win poses that they can strike at the end of the match. They all just _HAD_ to strike a really cool pose together. Especially if he looks great in the photo. 

He’s partnering with both the skillful Bloodhound and sly Loba for today’s games. Not that’d he ever expected to be in a trio with these two. He’d prefer to be alongside Wraith and Pathfinder since the tin can and portal jumper got along-

“Oof.” 

He accidentally bumped right into Loba, who also is heading into the dropship. She turned around, braids flicking behind her and raising her eyebrow at him. 

“Watch yourself, Mirage. The wolf has claws, remember?” 

Mirage grinned awkwardly. “Ahem, sorry. I was actually looking for you so we can talk about today’s games, you know? You got one of the best on your team and obviously we’ll win with _the_ one and only!” He shakes his hands and winks at her in an attempt to liven the mood. 

Loba snorts before turning and making her way deeper into the dropship.

“Heyheyhey- Listen, we have to talk anyway. Do you know where Hound is?” He jogged alongside her, making an effort to keep up. Her strides were bigger than his and she walked way too fast in six-inch pumps. How’d she even run in those on World’s Edge? 

“Not sure, Witt. But, I'd say in here since everyone is getting aboard.” She stated as a matter-of-factly. 

“Proposal- if I escort you to their room, the three of us can get drinks tonight. All on my tab. Eh, eh?” He asked, smiling charmingly. 

Loba looks through her long lashes before grabbing Mirage by his checkered scarf, bringing him terribly close to her face. “I think you can propose better.”

“Um, hey- Kinda handsy there. Obviously I totally don’t mind since you're pretty- I mean, very forceful and win a lot of games cause h-how good you’re at shooting. And healing. And reviving. As is everyone else. But, of course, you're simply the best. A-anyhoo, we win first place and the tab is mine. Cool? Cool. And Path makes the best drinks at the Lounge- trademarked. The one I own. Yeah-”

Mirage tensed up from the proximity. He felt his body temperature rise just from looking at her sparkling brown eyes. And captivating red eye makeup that made them stand out even more. 

Loba flicked her eyes left and right, inspecting his puppy-eyed look. 

Mirage couldn’t tell whether she’d agree or not. Regardless, he felt his hopes rise. Just a bit. 

Loba let go of his scarf, pushing on him gently. “ _Que menino bem comportado!_ ” She chuckled, proudly. “Anyway, you are awfully persistent. It goes directly on your tab, Bonito.” Loba agreed, holding out her hand to shake his. 

Wow, her hand was soft-

Nevermind that. 

Mirage shook out of his trance and smiled widely. “Operation ‘Search for Bloodhound’ has begun! Glad to have you in my presence, Miss Andrade.” 

The two ventured into the dropship, navigating the space. It wouldn’t be hard to find them, considering how Mirage’s room was just a door down from Hound’s. He just wanted some company before he went looking for them. And luckily, Loba happened to be a viable option. Of course, he had better options but something about her was comforting, despite the stuck-up and harsh persona she kept up. 

Loba had her moments of kindness, maybe not so obvious at first.

Before he knew it, they were standing around the corner of Hound’s quarters. 

Without thinking, Mirage waltzed over happily and into their space.

“Hello, my good ol’ Hound. Finally found- Ah!” Mirage yelled out, covering his eyes. 

Bloodhound’s mask is off. _Bloodhound’s mask is off._

Mirage can feel his cheek’s heating up. He's never once seen them without it. 

“Sorry, sorry, s-sorry! I-I didn’t mean to invade your privacy-“ He stumbled out, backing up, nearly tripping over his own boots. 

Bloodhound is tending their helmet, cleaning the lenses. The mask lays on their lap, their gloved hand gripped around the side to secure it. Bloodhound finally looked up at Mirage, noticing his presence and smiling slightly at his franticness.

“Do not worry. I admire your respect but all is okay. The mask may be a part of me, yet it must be taken off someday.” They said, their accent filling the air. They sounded clearer, more elegant without the mask muffling their voice. 

Loba must’ve caught up to the commotion because she glanced at Mirage’s half-covered face questioningly. 

“What is wrong with you? Did something happen-“ Loba cut off, completely dumbfounded by the maskless Hound. “Oh.” 

Artur’s caw interrupted the awkwardness of the air. 

Loba just admired the wavy, brown hair and alluring dark eyes. Their hair fell to their shoulders, slightly messy from taking it off. They also wore an unfamiliar red face paint across their cheeks, similar to her own eye makeup. They'd look really good in braids, Loba thought to herself. Even a ponytail would work.

“Ahem. Well, that’s cute.” Loba coughed, nudging Mirage’s out of his shock.

“Miss Andrade.” They nodded towards her. “Good to see the gods have also graced me with your presence.” 

“Of course. We are on a team for today.”

Mirage slowly unshielded his eyes and mimicked Loba by admiring the Bloodhound, in all their glory. But, now wasn't the time. Mirage can gawk all he wanted at the bar later.

He spoke up again, “Y-yes! About that- Since we are teamed up, I proposed taking us out for drinks after today’s game if we win. Obviously, you should join us. ‘Cause, you know- Our lover- I mean- Our teammate and we respect each other-“ He stuttered out before shutting up. It was no use, he already got the point across. 

“ **Approaching Dropzone.** ” the announcer said loudly over the intercom. 

Bloodhound looked over to their boarded up window, noticing the change in scenery. They began to shuffle, hoisting themself up. 

Mirage is anticipating no answer. Loba expected a shutdown, considering how they didn’t seem to make public appearances often. 

“As you wish, my félagi’s.” They nodded to them both. Bloodhound put the mask back on, whistling Artur over to accompany them. 

Loba looks to Mirage in surprise. Before they can comment further, everything else around them interrupts.

The dropship shook, red lights flashing, signaling the next match is about to begin. The trio quickly rushed over to the platform, taking a quick check at their gear before they were released into the depths of King’s Canyon. 

“ **Dropzone ahead.** ”

Mirage glanced on both sides of him, anxiety fading away by the presence of Loba and Bloodhound. Suddenly, his confidence returning to the stage. 

“You two are lucky to go on a date with the best legend around!” He stated, with conviction. 

Loba humphed, side-eyeing Mirage and Bloodhound. “I’d like to see you keep up, beautiful. I’ll be taking care of us, of course.” 

“We _will_ taka a victory. The allfather has blessed me with you both.” 

The dropship lowered the platform and the trio flew into the heavy winds and hot, beating sun of King’s Canyon to ensure their victory and upcoming date. 

  
  



End file.
